


Lust

by Rroselavy



Series: 7 Deadly Sins [3]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy





	Lust

“You really should try this, it’s the perfect balm to soothe chapped skin,” Koumyou said over his bare shoulder.

Ukoku tried to tear his eyes from the gentle arch of Koumyou’s spine and failed miserably.

“Ukoku.”

There ought to be a law, or a regulation, at least. Koumyou should never be allowed to be so _naked_. It was distracting, and Ukoku had better things to think of -- more important things -- than pondering how it would feel to slide his tongue over the slender column and tracing over the gentle crests and troughs that articulated the individual vertebrae.

“Ukoku!?!” The inflection in Koumyou’s voice brought him up short and out of his pleasant daydream.

“Wh-what?” he stammered.

“You seemed so far away.” Koumyou stood and faced Ukoku, the new view of Koumyou’s bare chest dooming him, he lowered his gaze, then added _fundoshi_ to the list of Things Koumyou Sanzo Should Not Be Allowed Wear, a list that included just about everything and anything other than the voluminous white robe of his position. Hell, even _that_ garment had become endangered. Lately, Ukoku found himself imagining the gloss of sweat on Koumyou’s skin underneath the coarse fabric, and how it would taste salty against his lips.

Koumyou was holding out a small tub. “For your skin,” he repeated.

Ukoku stared at the pot dumbly, then watched as Koumyou dip two elegantly slender fingers into the lotion it contained, then pull them out, a generous amount of the gooey substance clinging to them. That was downright obscene and sent Ukoku’s mind spiraling off into the gutter. And that made his cock twitch and a bloom of warmth unfurl, low in his guts.

Koumyou set the pot between his bare feet on the pebble floor, and Ukoku followed the fluid movement. Even Koumyou’s toes were imbued with the gracefulness he embodied, they were long, their nails perfectly manicured. And the soles of Koumyou’s feet were as smooth and soft as a newborn’s, despite the amount of walking he did. Unlike his, which had become thickly calloused from being bare and from endlessly walking in his _geta_ during his time as a disciple. Ukoku knew he had no right to know the state of the skin on the bottom of Koumyou’s feet. He’d rationalized that he was getting better acquainted with his newest adversary, but that ruse had quickly been rendered transparent. He was fascinated by him.

“Hold out your hand.” Ukoku wasn’t sure why he complied, except for the singular reason that he was curious as to what Koumyou wanted with it.

He didn’t have much time to wonder. Koumyou held his hand firmly, turning it so that Ukoku’s palm faced downward. He dabbed some of the lotion on to the back of his hand and then began to massage it in with his thumb. When he was done with the hand, he turned his attention to Ukoku’s fingers, gently squeezing each one in turn, then rubbing along their lengths in tiny circles.

When he’d first met the eminently respected Koumyou Sanzo-houshi, Ukoku had sized him up and summarily dismissed him. Koumyou was pretty enough, but not in an overly girlish manner, and his willowy physique provided a striking contrast to Ukoku’s master, Goudai Sanzo’s bear-like body. Ukoku had written off Koumyou Sanzo as a lightweight, physically and intellectually.

Over the course of the few weeks they’d been traveling together, Ukoku had found himself slowly becoming absorbed by Koumyou Sanzo; he was simply enchanting. It hadn’t been long after Ukoku had rendered his unflattering judgment that he found out how wrong he most likely was. Koumyou possessed a rarified intellect. His absentminded behavior and quaint, old-fashioned language that painted him as a simpleton were his own intricate hoax. Or, maybe not -- Ukoku still couldn’t be certain. What he was sure of, though, was that solving that particular mystery was becoming less and less important. He was falling under a spell, aided and abetted by Koumyou’s bewitching smile, among his many other engaging qualities.

When Koumyou turned his hand over, Ukoku quietly expelled the breath he’d been holding. He felt his dick come to full hardness, and he knew he should have been embarrassed; strangely, he wasn’t. He wanted Koumyou to know the effect he was having on him. He wanted Koumyou to know that he wanted him, and he marveled at how oblivious Koumyou could be to his physical reaction.

Koumyou pressed his thumbs into the center of Ukoku’s palm and then pressed them outward and towards his wrists. The effect on his circulation had Ukoku’s hand tingling pleasantly. His mind however, was busy chasing indecent thoughts down rabbit-holes. He knew from experience how strong Koumyou’s hands were, that understanding along with respect for the power they contained now convened and grew into an intense desire to have them coursing over his entire body. Ukoku let his eyes close, allowing the sensation of touch to amplify. He became hyperaware of Koumyou’s movements through the currents of air that lightly brushed over his damp skin. A dull hunger teased at Ukoku -- a delectable tension that slowly built up. He looked forward to relieving himself of it, fueled by the imprint of this moment and the fantasy of how Koumyou Sanzo would feel wrapped in his arms, their naked bodies pressed closely together.

Koumyou released his hand and Ukoku let it drift lazily to his side.

He opened his eyes and even though Ukoku wasn’t wearing his glasses, he could make out Koumyou’s expectant expression.

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

“Would you like me to do the other?”

“Mm … only if you want to.”

“I wouldn’t want to leave you unbalanced.”

“No, that wouldn’t be very nice,” Ukoku agreed. His nether regions let him know that there were much nicer things Koumyou could do for him.

Koumyou crouched and dipped his fingers into the lotion again. Ukoku noticed it smelled vaguely of sandalwood with a citrus undertone. He repeated the massage unhurriedly, giving the same attention to Ukoku’s left hand as he had the right. Soon Ukoku found it hard to breathe, and not just because of the moist heat of the temple’s steam room, where they’d repaired to after a bracingly cold dip in an icy mountain brook.

Ukoku had thought his pride and joy would have shriveled up to nothing; fortunately, he had firsthand proof that was not the case; proof that was now proudly pressing against the material of the _fundoshi_ he was wearing.

By the time Koumyou had finished with the impromptu massage, Ukoku’s dick was heavy and hard, and he was desperate to make it back to the private quarters he’d been given to take care of it.

“How do you feel?” Koumyou asked.

“My hands have been completely healed.” Ukoku said, hoping there was enough sarcasm in his tone to make his response ambiguous.

Koumyou stooped to pick up the pot of lotion, the minutest stutter of a stop interrupting the graceful movement. A jolt plummeted down Ukoku’s spine, settling behind his balls. He trained his eyes on Koumyou’s chest, another poor choice, as they were greeted by the gentle concavity of his sternum and two rosy-hued nipples set on a field of flawless skin. Ukoku swallowed hard and felt his face grow warm.

“Good, then my work is done here,” Koumyou said. Ukoku swore he heard him chuckle. “Though, I think you might want to have this,” he added, holding the tub out to Ukoku.

After a second’s hesitation, Ukoku took it, letting his fingers slide over Koumyou’s hand and linger momentarily.

He raised his gaze to meet Koumyou’s, a wide smile plastered on his face that was mirrored back at him.

“I think you’re right,” he agreed. “Though, sometime, I’d like to return the favor.”


End file.
